


Sunrise

by WeLoveSherlolly



Series: All it takes is one word [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Meeting, Fluff, On the beach, a bit - Freeform, sunrise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3466490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeLoveSherlolly/pseuds/WeLoveSherlolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”Come on Sherlock” she squeaked happily as she ran along the water’s edge.</p>
<p>He’d brought her here for a very specific purpose; he knew she’d appreciate the thought behind it all, knowing that this was where they’d first met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Searloc on Tumblr asked for Sunrise.

”Come on Sherlock” she squeaked happily as she ran along the water’s edge.

He’d brought her here for a very specific purpose; he knew she’d appreciate the thought behind it all, knowing that this was where they’d first met.

oOo

They’d both been on a family holiday, had both been grumpy about it, which meant they’d spent as much time away from their families as possible.

It just so happened that both had found the secluded part of the beach, and the first time Sherlock had laid his eyes on Molly she was stepping out of the water without a smidge of clothing.

She’d shrieked obviously when she saw him gaping, and Sherlock vividly remembered the pain when her bottle of suntan had hit him straight on his nose.

He was thankful for many reasons that she had let him explain, thankful that she had listened to his annoyance over his brother and his clear hatred of him.

She’d told him why she didn’t want to be away either, her father had just died and her mother had thought it a good idea for them to get away. Molly was frustrated to be away from their hometown because she still missed her dad and at home she at least felt like she was close to him.

In their shared frustration they had found a friend and they had spent most days together in their secret little spot of freedom.

oOo

Sherlock smiled as he remembered the meeting, they had separated that summer obviously. Molly had cried and hugged him close informing him that she’d never forget him. And she hadn’t.

They’d met years later, he’d gone through rehab and had been what one might say was the definition of a black sheep.

Molly had studied to become a pathologist and even though she had a few friends she’d pulled herself away from most to concentrate on becoming a pathologist.

oOo

He watched the sun erupt from the line of the water in the distance and felt Molly’s arm wrap around his narrow waist as she leaned into him.

“I love this place” she sighed as they stood together and watched the sun rising slowly, casting a flicker of colours over the clear blue sky.

“I know” he mumbled in return, turning his head to watch her smiling face, unable to keep back a smile of his own.

“We should get married here” he said silently, hoping, and knowing that she’d understand the underlying question.

“Isn’t one supposed to have a ring to propose with Sherlock” she giggled as she turned her gaze up to meet his.

He grinned widely as he pulled out a necklace with a silver ring adorned with a diamond in the middle and two blue sapphires on each side.

She smiled at the sentiment and thought behind the necklace, he knew otherwise that she’d have to take off the ring when working in the lab and morgue, but like this it would always be with her.

She reached her arms up around his neck, curling her hands in his unruly curls and pulled him down for a sweet languid kiss, giving him a resounding yes with her lips and tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, you know what to do :3


End file.
